far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 469 - Loose Leaf
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 469 - Loose Leag is the four-hundred sixty-ninth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred thirty-fifth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Round Numbers and News Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole and says the Child's Play Charity fundraiser has reached $35,000.00 exactly. He wishes that everybody had a good Easter weekend, and there was a lunar eclipse. Kurt says he has seen a few comments from old viewers amazed he is still going west. He also refers everybody to Far Lands or Bust 4-Year Livestream where he went over series history. Kurt says he has saves of the 292202 Monument, 699492 Monument, 1479940 Monument, Deep Dark and Magical Pit of Bottomless Destiny, and Canyon of Whoa. Kurt went in Combat Canyon and then World1, World2, and World5. The worlds had some oceans freezing, and Kurt hopes he has back-ups without the ice. He then looked around a download of the Far Lands or Bust World. He is also thinking of preserving the Diamond Sword of Spawn-Pointiness until Episode 500. Kurt finds a massive arch of floating sand, and creates a massive cascade. Question: What are your views on feminism? Considering himself a feminist, Kurt says that's because the other thing is worse. He thinks that the pure definition is for equality of all genders/sexes, and wonders why people would not like equality. Kurt's home phone starts ringing, and it cannot be silenced. Question: What was your favorite chocolate bar from your childhood and now your adulthood? Almond joy and coconut based chocolates Kurt loved, and there are several gluten free chocolate bars out there. The holiday candies are not gluten free generally. Question: What happened to years old dog plans in the last vlog? Kurt has updated everybody on him with Eva, and thinks Kerbal Space Program will be on hiatus until the full release. Question: I have had two major knee surgeries, hence the name, though never broken a bone, have you ever had surgery before? Having never had surgery or broken a bone, Kurt has only had the maybe broken toe. Question: Have you ever had hot tea? I recently got into the loose leaf hobby and its awesome! Kurt has had loose leaf black teas from Intelligence, but does not drink tea that often. Question: Are you a fan of history, if so what is your favorite region or time period? He is interested in Ancient Egypt, and Kurt spies lava flowing into water. Kurt went to Chichen Itza, and shortly after he left they closed climbing up the main pyramid. Going on a tangent about indigenous dancers being phased out for whiter ones, Kurt says that the area is jungle. He saw Coba, and Tikal as well. World War II also interests Kurt as it was clearly good versus evil. Trivia * The end slate links to Far Lands or Bust 4-Year Livestream and WRECKFEST - Previously Known as "Next Car Game".